Innocent Love
by Paper Reaper
Summary: Rated T for language SakuraxKohaku if you don't like the pairing then go away. Kohaku is 13. Sakura is 12. Naruto is 12. All at the beginning! Don't miss this new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone, I hope you like this story, too**!

**Sakura:R&R**

**Me: Yup read and review!**

**Kohaku: Can you please start the story?**

**Me: Yup, when kouga says the disclaimer.**

**Kouga: Do I have to?**

**Me: No...if you want me to skin you alive.**

**Kouga: Tsuki Ookami10 does not own inuyasha or naruto, if she did Kagome would've killed Naraku easily.(He said quickly)  
**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kouga: Drama queen.**

**Me: (Hits kouga over the head) Scroll down or else!**

**

* * *

**

(sakura's pov)

I walked towards my little hut for a home. The villagers hated me. Just because a made a friend that's a half-demon. His name is Naruto. He's the only one who understands how it is to be alone. When I was little my family was murdered by a bunch of rouge, they hid me somewhere while they were getting killed. I was a baby back then. Even though I was a baby I remember it clearly.

_(flashback)_

_"Senji, hide your sister,Sakura!" Sakura's mom Yuuki shouted. They're house was on fire and a bunch of rouge was robbing them. When they refused to give them the money, the rouge set their house on fire. He headed for the closet through the smokey air covering Sakura's tiny mouth. "Sakura, I don't want you to come out until it's very quiet, OK?" Senji said cautiously. Sakura's little head nodded. He smiled and whispered "Good bye.." She heard it and started crying. Unlike other babies, Sakura was really smart. She knew what was going to happen to them. While she was squirming trying to get out of his grip, he put he into the closet. The walls were sound proof. She cried and cried for days. She heard nothing so she went out of the closet. When she saw the dead bodies of her family members, she sobbed so hard all of the villagers heard her. They felt very sorry for Sakura, but they couldn't do **anything**._

_(flashback)_

(naruto's pov)

"Sooooo...Sakura-chan where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me along with her. She looked at me and winked, while whispering "It's a secret." and smirking. Uh oh, I knew wherre she was gonna take me, to her favorite place. She named it The Forest of Life. It had all kinds of animals. The beautiful flowers glowed in the moonlight. I suddenly knew what she was gonna do. "Oh dear Kami! Don't throw me in the lake, I can't swim!"

(Time skip at the forest entrance **sakura's pov**)

As we stopped in front of the entrance we saw **EVERYTHING **messed up. The flowers were out of place, water was splashed everywhere, and most of the animals were dead. I was so mad and sad at the that I screamed in anger and cried the salty tears of hurt. In the middle of my sobbing, we saw a demon eye come at us. Both me and naruto waited for death. Because we both had keen hearing, we heard a growl in the distance. It was probably another demon, but we opened our eyes anyway. We saw our best friend Kohaku. "Hi guys." said person said.

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**OK everyone like I said on my other story, I was gonna make this one. Like I said, I do not own anything except the plot.  
**

** Tsuki Ookami10 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, if I don't get at least 5 reviews by next week, i'm deleting this story. Sorry to those who like this. I will also like to thank these reviewers: yuchi1994, kaminariyoru.**

**OK thats it, I cut straight to the point. **

**Tsuki Ookami OUT!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Ideas would be appreciated! I need help with the story. There i admitted it... Please help.**

**(-)AoiHitsugaya(-)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the ideas: Yuchi1994, and InnerCookie. You guys are the best! Disclaimer: If you have heard of it then it's obviously not mine. Now is it? No more writer's block! Sakura punched the wall with her inhuman strength! YAY! Let the story begin! Note: Naruto-half demon Sakura-half demon(Doesn't know yet) It is in my pov for this chapter. OK?  
**

* * *

"Hi Kohaku-kun!" I added. He smiled in responce. He looked over my shoulder and pushed me and naruto in to the lake.(Had to put that there. lol) Tentacles were coming towards us. It would've stabbed me and naruto's back if kohaku didn't push us out of the way. Kohaku looked at the tentacles' owner.

The teen looked as though he was about to be sick. I looked in the direction he was facing. Naruto did too. It was a man that has a human body and face, but tentacles were sticking out of his body. The man was smirking. I looked towards kohaku confused. "Why is this man trying to kill us," I asked."did we do something wrong?" i finished. Kohaku's eyes softened as he looked towards me.

"No, you nor naruto did something wrong." He answered. I nodded. The man laughed out loud at my question. "Why are you here naraku!" Kohaku shouted at the man I suppose was naraku. "I'm here for the sacred jewel. Isn't it obvious?" He answered to his question.

A tentacle of naraku's shot towards sakura. She tried to duck, but she was to slow. The tentacle wrapped around neck. Not enough to choke her, but enough power to hold her up. Kohaku's eyes held a mixture of surprise and concern... and a little bit of anger.

"Let go of sakura! I give you the sacred jewel shard... just don't hurt her." Kohaku pleaded. Naraku nodded while smirking. He immediately dropped her in the lake. Naruto grabbed hold of her. She was unconscious. Kohaku let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Ok you can have my jewel now." Kohaku clarified. Naraku nodded impatiently. His tentacle crossed the field and took the shard out.

Naraku immediately left. When sakura regained conscious, she saw kohaku. Her heart clenched tightly at the sight. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Naruto picked kohaku up and started towards the village. The village was being raided. When sakura looked upon the raiders, she saw that they were the same ones who killed her parents. They ran to the nearest village that was close to their own with kohaku's body in their arms.

(Time skip kaede's village) *When they go inside the hut*

"Lady Kaede! Kohaku is badly hurt!" Sakura shouted once she was in. The old woman nodded. "How did ye get hurt?" Kaede asked. "Someone by the name naraku came into me and naruto's forest and killed **everything**. Kohaku had a shard of the sacred jewel, as he called it, took from him while he was rescuing me." Sakura explained. Kaede's expression dropped. She left the hut with a sad sigh.

Sakura didn't know what that was all about. She decided to feel his pulse. She put her 2 fingers at his neck. 'Why doesn't he have a pulse?' Sakura thought frantically. She started sobbing loudly. As tears leaked out of her eyes, the tears reached kohaku's spot where the sacred jewel once rested. His eyes snapped open.

* * *

**I'm endin there! I'm not one of those 'I think I'm gonna type a long chapter' authors. Tell me what cha think about the chapter! Remember keep votin on my profile for the pairing on I Wish Upon a Star! Until next time! See ya!  
**


End file.
